


Princess Louis /Larry mpreg au.

by Honeygrande



Series: Princess Louis Trilogy [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Onedirection - Fandom, bottomlouis - Fandom, topharry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PrinceHarry, Princesslouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeygrande/pseuds/Honeygrande
Summary: Where the King and Queen's princess Louis is married off to prince Harry Styles.All rights reserved @Honeygrande 2015





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is book 1 of the Princess Louis Trilogy which can be found on Wattpad user ;"Honeygrande"

(Larry Fluff ! some of the countries aren't real so yeah.)

 

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS AND THE CRAPPY WRITING AT THE BEGINNING I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER.THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON HERE! XD

Just a Preview

Louis gets married off to the prince of Neverland Harry Styles. Son of multi-billionaires Anne Styles and Des Styles. Harry finds Louis very beautiful and interesting although Louis's lifestyle may seem weird to others he actually finds Louis's cross-dressing ways and thinks it's a huge turn -on.

 

Edited -)


	2. 1

Princess Louis's POV.

My pink alarm clock goes off and I clap my hands twice, turning it off. Mummy said that I would be meeting my prince today. I think Harry is his name.

"Good morning, Madame Louis," Chef Charles says, bowing before me as I enter into the kitchen.

I giggle, pulling the door of the fridge open, shivering when I realized that I only had a pair of shorts and a crop top on. I pulled the orange juice out of the fridge before shutting it, putting the juice on the counter top.

"Madame Louis, you could've just told me to take it for you. I would have gladly done it, I don't want you getting sick," Charles said worriedly, watching me rub my arms where goosebumps had began to appear.

I smiled, pulling a glass from the diamond crusted lower shelf. "Oh come on Charlesey," I grinned, turning towards him with the glass in my hand and giggling at the nickname I gave him. "See, I'm okay." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

I began to hear footsteps as I sipped on my juice, and I perked up when my mum came into view. 

"Good Morning, good Morning," she sang, dressed in her hand sewn crystal covered robe.

"Morning mum," I squeaked out as she pulled me into her chest, squeezing me there.

"You smell like strawberries. Have you used the thirteen thousand dollar shampoo daddy got you?" she inquires. I nod, taking a muffin from the food filled table.

"Mummy, do you think Prince Harry's going to be nice? Don't you think he's going to be like the others?" I asked sadly. Harry isn't the only prince who was set to marry me. There were others but all they cared about was my ability to reproduce.

A look of pity washed over her face and I bit my lip. "Aw, baby, I don't think he is, kitten. Only time will tell." I nodded as she pulled me into her chest.

I was going to listen to my mummy and I hoped that Harry was a nice guy who would shower me with kisses and cuddles.

-

Short with some fluff ...


	3. 2

Princess Louis' POV.

"Boobear, our guests will be over in two hours and I expect everyone to arrive at the dinner table promptly and be dressed to a T," my mother says sternly, her heels echoing down the hallway. I bite my lip as Miss Ruben, my wardrobe stylist, puts up different outfits before me.

"Do you like this one?" She ask professionally, putting a hand on her hip as I shake my head. Her lips form a thin line and she puts down the dress. "I've shown you all the dresses you would have possibly wanted or worn," she replies calmly, tapping her fingers on the nearby desk.

I scan the chair filled with dresses all over it until one dress in particular caught my eye. I gasped, running towards it to pull it out before she could even say a word.

"I love this one! What about this one?" I squeal, holding it tightly to my chest. She lets out a sign of relief, shooing me away to go try it on.

-+-

I ended up choosing the dress. It was a few minutes before the guests were to arrive so I fixed my dress and stockings, trying to look perfect. My hairstylist styled my hair in a side wave. Two pink bows were clipped to both sides of my hair just like the two bows that were on my pink and white open bottom dress.

I was extremely nervous. I had no idea what the lad was like or if he'd want to marry a weirdo like me and it made my stomach stir uncomfortably.

"Louis, it's time to make your way downstairs," Charles spoke, holding the door open for me, and I gladly walked through it. My heels clicked against the tiled floor, my head lifting up to look at the shining chandeliers above as I entered the dining room.

A chair was pulled out for me and I sat down, folding my napkin over my lap evenly. The doorbell rang and my heartbeat began to increase. My palms turned sweaty and I whimpered. My mother's murmurs began to flow over the room as she entered with the guests. I was suddenly frozen to the spot in my chair, even though I was supposed to stand to greet my guests, but I just couldn't.

He was so handsome and tall.

"Louis," my mother said through her teeth, flashing the others a tight smile only to glare back at me.

"It is okay, Madame Tomlinson, I am fine with introducing myself first," the gorgeous lad spoke, walking towards me. My eyes widened when he knelt in front of me.

A bright blush adorned my cheeks when he reached for my hand. "Madame Louis it is a pleasure to meet you, I am The Prince Harry Styles." He then placed his soft smooth lips on the back of my hand and I felt like was going to explode from the butterflies in my tummy.


	4. 3

Sorry for errors! x Harry's pov surprise!

Edited.

Harry's POV.

Louis blushed as I placed my lips onto his smooth, milky skin. I've always thought he was beautiful, but he looked even more beautiful in person.

He blushed a dark pink, standing up before bowing, my hand still in his. "It is very nice to meet you Prince Harry. I am Princess Louis," he responded, straightening his body once again. He bit his lip and it was a bit tempting, if I may say.

"Now now, lets all take a seat around the table. Wine, anyone?" his mother spoke, leading the way to the room. We all sat down around the table with Louis sitting opposite me. My eyes widened when my mom broke the silence.

"What a lovely garden you have here. Do you plan on growing any sunflowers?" she asks casually, taking a sip from her wine glass.

Everyone else had wine except for Louis, because he did not drink alcohol at all. His mother laughed, putting down her wine glass.

"Perhaps Louis is the one you should be asking, love, he's the one who started the garden," she said amusingly, watching how my mom's eyes lit up.

His breath hitched when she turned to him "Oh, wow, how interesting. So, do you?" she asked again. He cleared his throat, putting his wave of hair to the side shyly, away from his eyes.

"Well, maybe sometime when I get the chance to," he said softly and my mom giggled.

"You're ridiculously adorable." She smiles fondly before turning back to his mother to continue her bickering.

I nudge Louis in the side. "I'm sorry about my mother. You know, if she's embarrassing," I whisper and he smiles, looking at how animatedly the two acted.

The fathers were somewhere in the palace and they'd be coming down to the dinner table any minute now. My father had just met Louis's but they had already bonded.

"What if I said I kind of like her?" Louis asks, looking up at me. I looked down at him with a cheeky grin that made his cheeks turn a light red.

"Hopefully not in an intimate way," I said causing him to giggle. He's going to be the death of me.

-

Short update so yeah not in the mood it has been the worst month yet.


	5. 4

Edited.

Louis's POV.

I gasped, hitting him lightly, a giggle slipping past my lips.

Harry looked at me like I had grown three heads, putting his hand over his heart. "I didn't know you were an abusive princess."

I smiled, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"We're just getting to know each other, aren't we?" I said, watching him carefully.

"Well... what if I told you that I've already done a background check on you, and I just might know more about yourself than you do," he responded, and I looked at him with a confused expression until my mom interrupted us.

"They're finally here," she squeaked, and we all stood up, greeting my daddy and Harry's daddy to.

"Well, I see you're already getting attached to my princess." My dad smiled, tiny crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, his fingers tapping Harry on the back.

Harry nodded looking at me as he spoke. "Yes sir. I've grown very fond of your princess, never would I have imagined he'd be this beautiful," he spoke.

I blushed a deep red, ignoring the fact that he called me a he.

I was never to happy about my gender, but I'm not willing to change who I am. I have no problem with how I look physically, but I feel like a whole different person when subjects like these come up. They make me sad.

"I'll catch you guys later," my dad says, walking towards the adults who were speaking near the entrance. I'm guessing that Harry will be leaving soon.

He stood in front of me, intertwining our hands. "Well your dad seems cool," he broke the silence. I giggled.

"Your mom is cool, too," I replied, laughing when he gave me a funny look. "I mean she really is Hazzie." I giggled, putting my hands over my mouth when I realized what I had just said.

He raised an eyebrow at me, pulling my hand away from my gaping mouth that I tried to keep closed. This was no way in which a normal princess should act. But then again, I wasn't normal.

"Hazzie?" he asked, obviously amused. He continued when I couldn't come up with a reply. "Is that the name you've already given to me?"

My face burnt a bright red, my mind trying to find something to tell him.

"Or is it only for the bed-"

I finally spoke up, interrupting him. "I like... I mean, I give people I like nicknames," I whispered placing my hands on my heated cheeks.

"Harry, dear, it is time for us to depart. Please come here to say your goodbyes," his mother shouted, and I walked quickly ahead of Harry who only smirked.

We both stood next to our parents, watching them hug and kiss each other until it was our turn.

Harry leaned towards me with opened arms, and I mirrored his actions, resting my head on his chest.

His heart was beating at a steady pace and he smelt amazing. His chest rumbled as his sweet, deep voice rang in my ear. "So you like me? Well I like you too, Lou."


	6. 5

Edited.

Louis' POV.

After Harry left, I kissed my parents goodnight and fell onto my bed in a daze. I couldn't believe he called me Lou. He gave me a nickname so fast, but I'll be his Lou and he'll be my Hazzie.

I blushed when I realized I was babbling. I really, really liked Harry. I think am falling for him really hard. Even though it has only been a day.

After I changed into a pair of lace panties and a loose shirt, I smiled, cuddling further into my pillow and pulling the covers beneath my chin. I hope I can see Harry tomorrow.

\---'--

The covers were pulled off of me and I whimpered as the cool air hit my panty clad bum.

"Chop chop, Miss Tomlinson. Prince Harry would like to see you today," my clothing stylist spoke casually, opening all the curtains that adorned the place.

I groaned as the sun light hit me in the face. Mornings like these are awful.

"I am sorry, Louis, but business is business," she shrugged, pushing open my closet doors and disappearing through them.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I whined loudly, walking into my bathroom to look at myself. I didn't look too awful today. Quietly, I shut the door to take a bath.

When I was done, I wrapped my towel around my body, and I combed through my tangled, short hair. "Is this what I'm wearing?" I asked, and she stared at it, nodding her head.

"It is. I am sure that a tight fitted skirt would do you well and that jacket too." She smiled, her fingers tapping at the fabric mischievously.

I giggled, a blush covering my face when she pulled the towel off my body.

"Now put on these cream coloured lace panties along with this lace vest," she spoke, and I did as she instructed .

When I was done putting on my articles of clothing, my hairstylist walked in. Dropping her hair products onto the bed.

"Ooh LA LA Louis," she squeaked, and I blushed, sitting down for her to do my hair.

"Are you ready?" she asked, straightening and curling the last bit of my hair. I fidgeted as makeup was being applied to my face.

"I think I am," I whispered as I felt my glass slippers being slipped onto my feet and I wiggled my painted toenails. I stood up, adjusting my skirt.

"Oh my god. I can't breathe." I began to panic as I stood in front of my exit where Harry would be waiting for me.

"Breathe Louis," my clothing stylist urged, fanning me.

"Don't sweat out the makeup, Louis," my hairstylist scolded. I glared at her, pushing the doors open.

I walked to the top of the stairs, looking down at Harry who stood conversating with my mother.

When they both saw me my mom stepped aside, smiling encouragingly at Harry and then staring proudly at me.

I walked down nervously, careful about my steps in my heels. When I got to Harry, he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body into his.

My eyes widened looking to see if my mom was still there but thankfully she wasn't. I sighed in relief, hitting him the chest. He gasped.

"Do I look like a punching bag?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes. I walked away from him to the exit doors that were held wide open by some guards.

A whistle sounded from behind me but i continued walking anyway.

"You do know that your skirt is see through... right?" Harry asked cockily and I froze. What the actual fuck did my clothing stylist make me put on?

 

This is the update! Comment, vote!


	7. 6

Edited.

Louis's POV.

My eyes widened and I scurried into the vehicle. Harry's laughter filled the interior when he entered.

"Oh, come on. It fits you well," he assured, sitting next to me, and I blushed, ignoring him. I stared out of the window to hide my red cheeks. It was quite early in the morning and I was still a bit drowsy.

"So your mom seems cool," he said, and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So is yours." He chuckled his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"You're awfully bold today," he replied, and I blushed again, pulling down on my skirt warily. We came to a stop and Harry opened the door for me.

"Well, thank you, Monsieur Styles." I smiled, getting out of the car. My vision was blinded by countless flashing lights and I was quickly pulled into Harry's side.

Security guards surrounded us as we entered the venue.

"Well that was close," Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I fidgeted next to him as we walked after the man who had showed us to our table.

"Stop moving so much," Harry spoke sternly, his eyes trained on the table ahead of us.

"You can't not expect me to fidget when the back of my skirt is see through Harry," I whisper-yelled. He pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

"Thank you Mr. Styles." I smiled, taking a seat as he took a seat. He ordered for us both, not that I minded.

"So tell me about yourself Louis?" he spoke, straightening in his chair.

"Well there's not much to say really... I am just a small cross dresser who loves the colour pink." My cheeks tinted pink as he stared at me fondly.

"I can see that clearly. Louis, that's what makes you extremely intriguing," he speaks, leaning over the table slightly.

My breath quickens when I began feeling his hot breath fan over my lips.

"T-thank you," I whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got some of the sexiest blue eyes they've ever seen?" Harry whispers, getting closer.

I leaned in "What if... I said no. You're the only one who has ever said such words to me."

His eyes widened in surprise when I smashed my lips onto his, enjoying the sweetness that lingered on his tongue.

I may not sound extremely professional right now, but how can you act professional against such a sexy human being? It's prince Harry for godsakes.

"Um... your food is ready, Your Majesties," the waiter from earlier interrupted, and I quickly pulled away, blushing when I heard Harry threatening the poor man who was forced to keep quiet about our little intimate moment.

"Now shall we eat?" He smirked and I nodded, loving this side of the prince and loving this side of me.

Update! Finally . Hiii.


	8. 7

Harry's POV.

Louis giggled, grabbing onto my hands clumsily.

"You're so funny, Harry," he slurred, and I figured then that it was time to get daddy's princess home.

"Okay," I said, reaching forward to grab the glass filled of red wine from him.

After putting the money onto the table, I gently put an arm around Louis, following the guards out of the restaurant.

There was no doubt that there were lots of paparazzi outside, and I was trying to save both of us the embarrassment.

When we were out of the restaurant, of course we were blinded by flashes. My grip on Louis tightened even more.

He was oddly silent as we tried to get through the crowd.

Suddenly, he spoke. "Hazzie, Louis doesn't feel well."

Oh great, he speaks in third person when he's drunk. He's just too cute.

But these are the least of my concerns right now.

"Can you hold it in for just a bit, Louis?" I asked, desperately pushing past people.

He shook his head, my eyes widening when he put his hand over his mouth, his eyes searching around urgently.

I roughly pulled his wrist too quickly, making Louis fall onto the ground, vomit spilling out of his mouth. I forced myself to not stare in disgust as he coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Harry have you already impregnated the princess?"

"Harry are you guys dating?"

I signed in frustration, pulling Louis off the ground, pushing him into the awaiting escalade. The king was going to kill me for embarrassing his heir like this.

My parents were going to kill me. I sighed, looking to the side at Louis who could barely keep his eyes open.

This is officially the crappiest date I've ever gone to. The vehicle came to a stop and I realized that we were on the Royal grounds of the Tomlinsons.

I gulped, stepping out of the vehicle to open Louis's side of the vehicle. My arms curled beneath his sleeping figure as I began making my way up to the huge double doors.

The doors were opened by two buff guards who bowed and I continued my journey l, thanking god when some servants told me that the king and queen had both went to bed.

I followed one of them to Louis's room. I tried to help, but apparently I was not allowed to do so. I nodded in understanding at the servant who bowed down to bid me farewell.

I groaned scrubbing my face tiredly, walking back to the vehicle. I sat down, slamming the door watching the images fly by in reverse.

Which made me think that when Louis wakes up he won't be as fond of me as he was before. Not after I made him make a fool out of himself.

Update please vote comment it is 1:40 AM BTW! Lol Hope you enjoyed.


	9. 8

Edited.

Updates here's the update lalala lalala enjoy!

Louis' POV.

I groaned, opening my eyes, cringing when the bright streak of sunshine came into my view from the crooked curtain.

I whimpered, holding my head. What happened last night? I remembered going out on a date with Harry and then everything turned blurry.

I wiped my palms over my face, reaching over to take the painkillers and the bottle of water than was left for me.

Sighing in relief, I quickly drank it. My feet made contact with the floor as I walked around the room.

I walked into my closet, pulling out some clothes. After I cleaned up I decided to go downstairs. It was nearing midday, and I doubt mother would be pleased to hear that I was still in bed.

As I neared the kitchen I wondered if they knew what state I was in when Harry brought me home. I have no idea how I got into my room. I don't have a clue about who had changed my clothing. God, I hope I didn't embarrass myself.

There was a bit of shouting and my heart immediately began to race. I had this bad feeling that something had happened last night.

As soon as I entered the room, my mother's hands were in my face.

"How dare you! How could you bring such shame to this kingdom!" she seethed, the phone in her hand trembling along with the rest of her body.

"Do you think I worked hard to keep this castle's image clean just for you to come along and destroy it with that Harry kid?!" she continued, slamming her phone down on the counter.

I trembled biting my lip nervously. I had no idea what had happened.

She sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Louis, how could you make this happen?"

I sighed, combing my fingers through my hair. "What do you mean mommy?" I asked innocently.

She smiled sympathetically at me. She picked up a magazine and handed it to me. What was on it broke my heart.

"Louis Tomlinson already pregnant from the Prince?"

"Prince Louis and Prince Harry expecting?"

"Prince Harry a bad influence on Prince Louis?"

All of those along with some others were written next to a picture showing me throwing up and one with me on the floor with some vomit on me.

I cringed, my eyes watering with unshed tears. I surely couldn't have been that drunk. I took a big breath turning to my mother.

"Mother, do you think Prince Harry drugged me?"

 

Updated what what? It's 1:05 Am yep . Please vote comment! XD


	10. 9

Edited.

Update! Update! Update c:

Harry's POV.

I rolled my eyes at my dad as I sat at his office chair. He was on the phone speaking to Louis's father. And, honestly, from all the shouting I was hearing from the other line and the words pissed me off.

Drugged my son

Raped my son

Molested my son

Sexually abused

Like, what the fuck do they think happened? Louis probably thinks I drugged him but honestly he just got drunk. For a Prince he's sure slow.

I didn't even care right now. I was pissed. When my father ended the call, I sighed, leaning back onto the chair waiting for him to rage and rant.

He scrubbed his hand over his face, turning to me and I raised an eyebrow at him. So far my morning has been incredibly entertaining.

"Harry did you drug Princess Louis?" my dad asked, and I shook my head. Even my own father doesn't know me. I was about to reply when my mom entered.

My dad immediately began to rant to her about what a bad image his son has brought upon the kingdom.

She looked a bit overwhelmed, sitting onto one of the nearby chairs that littered my dad's office.

"Honey did you drug Louis?" she asked, patting the seat next to her softly, and I suddenly felt like I was five again.

Five, when my dad would scold me for doing things that were "too childish" for his liking, and my mom would pat her lap for me to take a seat and she would tell me silly things that would instantly brighten up my day.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my dad mumbled some incoherent words under his breath.

I slowly walked to her, taking a seat next to her.

I sighed. "No, I didn't drug Louis." They both let out a sign of relief.

"Thank god." My father walked out of the door, a big smile plastered on his face, his phone in his hand. He was probably going to call Louis' father.

-

Louis' POV.

I fidgeted in my seat as my parents spoke on the phone. After I had told them that I thought I had been drugged they went crazy.

I could hear my father threatening someone on the other line and my heart sped up every time he spoke louder. I prayed that it wasn't Harry because if it was I knew he'd hate me even more than he already does.

I whimpered at the thought, biting my lip anxiously. Suddenly, my parents emerged from their office coming towards me.

"Harry did not drug you, but you did get pretty drunk." My mom smiled, a sudden glint in her eyes. "So, we figured what better way for you to prepare for marriage other than learning proper etiquette?"

And my mouth closed and opened. My tongue felt heavy and the words refused to come out of my mouth.

"You guys will also have Seine training. To make sure you act like proper human beings."

My father finally butted in, handing my mom a glass of wine, smiling suggestively at her. I nearly gagged when their glasses hit each other.

"What do you think Louis? You and Harry together everyday of the week?"

I gulped. This won't end good.

 

 

Hey sorry for the late update which i know is filled with mistakes. I'm sick today :c

 

Please vote and comment. Don't be a silent reader i don't bite DX


	11. 10

Edited.

Update is here. Finally cause school xd.

Harry's POV.

"We have to what?" I asked, wiping a hand over my forehead. It had been a few hours since the "fight" had occurred and I was now in the kitchen with my parents who had literally cooked a shit load of food.

It's the first time my mom has cooked in a while. Usually our chef would cook. But I guess the fact that I didn't rape Louis caused a celebration.

"I am so happy," my mom sing-songed, twirling towards the music system. She turned on some slow tune and my eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets when my dad joined her.

I nearly spat out my drink when my dad began groping her. They were both extremely drunk.

"Guys, guys, guys," I said, standing up and trying to get the drinks out of their hands.

"No no no no," my father slurred, pushing me away as another slow tune began. His arm curled around my mother's waist once again and they began dancing.

I groaned rubbing my face. "I think I'll just leave," I said, but they didn't even notice. I filled my plate with food and stepped out of the room.

I nearly screamed like a man when I bumped into Norita, one of my servants.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mister Styles. I was just coming to see if everything was okay," she said, her hands locked together in front of her clothes.

I waved my free hand around. "It's fine. And I don't think you want to enter... ya know," I whispered embarrassingly.

Her face bloomed a light pink, nodding quickly in understanding. I smiled at her, continuing my walk to my room.

I furrowed my eyebrows curiously when I heard her hasty footsteps following after my steady ones.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously, turning a corner.

"Um... I was wondering if Miss Louis Tomlinson was going to visit anytime soon?" she asked.

I turned to her quickly, nearly stumbling over my own two feet.

"Who?" I inquired, pointing a finger at her. She shrunk back, and it's then that I remembered that it isn't her fault that I find Louis intriguing.

It isn't her problem that I find him very unique. Unique than most. It's not her fault that I'm beginning to develop feelings for the King's princess.

My eyes widened, my mouth going dry. "I am sorry. I-I need to go," I replied, turning away from her shocked form.

I slammed the door after me, putting the food down on a nearby table. I just admitted that I liked Louis. The princess Louis. I can officially say I have fallen in love with the princess.

The princess I will be seeing everyday of the week. I was going to make him mine.

Update I updated Finally !!!  
Blame it on school xD Hope you enjoyed.


	12. 11

Edited.

Louis' POV.

"Mommmmm," I groaned, falling onto the freshly made bed with a huff. We were currently in her room.

She was talking to me about Prince Harry and how a new Prince called George wanted my hand in marriage if things didn't work out between Harry and I.

"Mommy I refuse, I do not want to be looked down on and I certainly do not want to be called a slut," I spoke, eyes widening when I realized what I had just said.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Slut?" my mom questioned with a curious expression.

I sighed dramatically. "Mom my can't we just see how it's going to work out?" I pleaded, and she knoded.

Harry's POV.

"Louis's going to be here soon. Set the table, I want this to be a big surprise. I hope he says yes," I bit my finger nails, staring at Noretta who grinned back at me. I was literally shitting my pants.

 

Hey guys sorry for the late update. But I updated as I promised. Hope you're having a mighty fine weekend.

Oh and don't be a silent reader I don't bite!xD the boys interview on the late late show was epic especially the dodgeball! -makes whale sounds-

OK ok bye now my loves <33


	13. 12

Edited.

Update update! Got a little bit sexual...Enjoy

Harry's POV.

I took a deep breath in as I approached the room. He was just like him. Cute with a pinch of flamboyance.

He wore pretty flower crowns and blushed every time he was complimented.

"Omg Hazzie," he smiled cheerfully, standing up to hug me.

I nodded, coming towards him as he opened up his arms for a hug.

"How have you been?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I tried standing before him with a straight face but my face immediately crumpled. I groaned, taking a seat.

"Aw, what's wrong?" he asked, fixing the flower crown he had on.

I shook my head tiredly. "It's princess Louis. I really like him Niall," I finished.

"Well, you should do something for him, Harry," he spoke and I nodded.

"Like what?" I asked dumbly, pouting when he rolled his eyes.

"Like a date...duh" he spoke sassily and I nodded. "A dinner would be nice," he added in. That made me think that maybe a date like that would be brilliant.

"Not too fancy, though. Try to show off your cooking skills," he smirked, looking at his freshly painted nails.

"I love you Niall," I stood up, squeezing the small boy in my arms.

He squeaked and I quickly let go of him. "Thank me don't kill me," he breathed out dramatically. I nodded embarrassingly, waving him a goodbye as he exited the room.

And here I was having to do this all on my own.

Louis's POV.

"Mommmmm," I groaned, falling onto the freshly made bed with a huff. We were currently in her room.

She was talking to me about Prince Harry and how a new Prince called George wanted my hand in marriage if things didn't work out between Harry and I.

"Mommy I refuse, I do not want to be looked down on and I certainly do not want to be called a slut," I spoke, eyes widening when I realized what I had just said.

I slapped my hand over my mouth. A blush covering my cheeks.

"Slut?" my mom questioned with a curious expression.

I sighed dramatically. "Mommy, can't we just see how it's going to work out?" I pleaded, and she nodded.

Harry's POV.

"Louis's going to be here soon. Set the table, I want this to be a big surprise. I hope he says yes," I bit my finger nails, staring at Noretta who grinned back at me. I was literally shitting my pants.

The doorbell rang and the waiters all scattered, going into their positions. I stop before the double doors where to men stood, hands wrapped around the doorknob.

I lifted my hand, signaling them to open it. There stood one of the sexiest princesses I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Skin tight skirt hugging to his hips perfectly. My eyes lingering on Louis's tight, thick yet petite body. The top ended above the high wasted skirt, a bit of his cream colored skin peeking through.

My breath hitched when I realized his skirt was see through. "See something you like Styles?" he purred touching my shoulders.

I gulped, looking up at the gawking stares of the men around me, glaring at them and snapping my fingers for them to disappear. Louis was mine and only mine.

He removed himself from my grip, walking away, his hips swaying seductively as he approached the dinner I had prepared for us both.

"Come on Styles, don't you want to come take a taste?" he teased and my eyes widened as he bent over to take a fork full of pasta, skirt riding up his thick creamy thighs in the process. Fuck. 

 

Hey guys sorry for the late update. But I updated as I promised. Hope you love it!

Oh and don't be a silent reader I don't bite XD

Harry looks so good lately.


	14. 13

Edited.

Update!

Louis' POV.

I squeaked, blushing slightly when Harry nearly slipped on one of the stairs.

"You can always put me down if am too heavy," I said shyly. My mood had suddenly changed. Way to spoil the moment.

He smiled, kissing my cheek as he approached the top step, leading to the hallway of rooms. "It's okay love."

I blushed holding my cheeks. My body began to feel hot when he pushed open the door, and my arms around his neck tightened as he closed and locked it after him.

It had finally dawned on me that we were about to do this. We were about to have sex. He put me down on the bed and I just stared up at him dreamily. A chuckle slipped past his lips, disturbing me from my daze.

His hands reached out to grasp my heel clad feet. "May I?" he whispered, lips lowering to kiss at my feet. I blushed, nodding. I squirmed when he removed my heels and the proceeded to kiss up my freshly shaved legs.

A moan slipped past my lips as he went higher getting closer to that area that I desperately wanted him to kiss. When he reached my knees he looked up at me and without a word began pushing up my tight fitted lace skirt. I gasped, falling back onto the bed at the feel of his cold fingertips against my warm body.

A bit of sweat had already began accommodating the top of my forehead and I wiped it off. My eyes rolling back when I felt the faint touch of Harry's lips on the front of my lace panties, but as quick as it had arrived it was gone.

I whimpered, lifting my upper-body off the bed hastily, looking up at Harry who was taking off his dress-shirt followed by his dress-pants. I blushed when he caught me staring at him but I checked him out anyways, eyes landing on his huge boner that stood proud and tall.

I bit my lip nervously when he began pulling his boxers down. I felt like I was going to throw up, not because of Harry but out of nervousness.

"Are you ready baby?" he whispered, hands slowly sliding the fabric of his underwear down his legs. I nodded, eyes widening when the final product was out.

Huge was an understatement. I whimpered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay. Lets just get you out of your clothes, yeah?" he asked and I nodded. He slowly slipped off my clothing, occasionally leaving open mouth kisses on my already flushed skin until I had nothing on.

I was a shivering mess on the bed after Harry was done taking off my clothes. My hands reached out for him but he playfully dodged them. I groaned as he went to get lube and a condom.

When he came back he fell over me, attaching his lips to mine, his tongue exploring my mouth adventurously and I moaned, not wanting to break away. He pushed me back down by the shoulder gently.

"Hold on, baby. It'll just be a few seconds. Need to open you all up okay, baby?" he whispered, biting my bottom lip.

I nodded, watching him lube up his fingers, pulling my legs up on either side of my body.

"I'm just going to..." he trailed off, inserting a single digit into me. It felt weird at first, but after a while i began to push back onto it involuntarily. It felt so good and I didn't want to stop. When he added a second I felt like I was going to explode.

"H-Harry," I moaned, my hand reaching out to touch my hard member, feeling my release build up. He suddenly pulled out his fingers, grabbing my hand in his big one.

"Don't cum yet," he spoke sternly, and i whimpered, in need of release while watching him put on the condom.

From where I was sat I could see his glistening member as he lubed it. The same member that would be in me soon. At that thought my mouth watered. I breathed out slowly, my heart pounding into my chest when Harry began crawling towards me.

He knelt down before me, passing what I assumed was some lube over my loosened, but still tight, hole. I nodded, allowing him to position himself. I closed my eyes tightly when his thick member began entering me, my hands tightening around his neck as a cry of pain slipped past my now opened lips.

He stopped all movement brushing my hair out of my eyes as I opened them. There was still a dull pain. Harry was completely in me and I felt so full.

"Can I move baby?" he asked gruffly, and I nodded. He pulled back slightly, snapping his hips back into me and I screamed, wrapping my fingers in his hair.

From then on he was wild and aggressive as he thrusted into me, and it was oddly pleasurable as I wrapped my legs around him, the heels of my feet digging into his back, pushing him into me deeper. His lips left hickeys along my collarbone and along my chest.

Lips attached to my nipples biting and sucking at them and all i could do was scream from all the pleasure.

"H-Harry!" I screamed, feeling my release build up. His thrusts increased, angling his hips so that each thrust hit my prostate. Tears sprung from my eyes as each thrust intensified the feeling in my abdomen.

A final scream emitted from my lips as I came, white coating Harry's chest as he rode out his own orgasm. He fell on top of me breathlessly as I tried to catch my breath.

"That was amazing," he whispered, laying next to me after he had cleaned us both up.

I hummed unable to keep my eyes opened. The last thing I heard were the words, "You're all mine," before I fell asleep.

 

 

Please do not forget to vote and comment i always love getting your comments and votes! xoxox


	15. x

Edited.

Louis's POV.

I felt a body stir next to me, waking me up from my slumber. A hand was firmly placed on my arse, squeezing it and slapping it lightly.

I blushed, a giggle slipping past my lips.

"Hazzie," I scolded, hearing him chuckle. I turned to him, brushing a curl from his face.

"You're so beautiful," he said, and I kissed him, ignoring his morning breath which wasn't bad to be honest.

There was a knock on his door and then a voice.

"Mr. Styles, it is day one for your first task with Princess Louis. Please report back to The Tomlinson Kingdom to get further instructions from the Queen." Harry responded with an okay.

I signed, sitting up, Harry following soon after. My back ached along with my ass. I groaned and Harry smiled, pointing to some pain reliever (cream) on the dresser.

My face bloomed light pink as I stared at the jar. He smirked, getting up from the sheets, his huge member hanging between his legs.

My eyes widened at the fact that that monster had been inside of me.

"Harry, oh my God, put that away."

He smirked, coming to stand infront of me and I squeaked embarrassingly, running inside the bathroom where we may or may not have done it a few times.

Update! ✌✌✌❤

Lol I swear Harry is so cheeky. Harry and David Beckham's son. Baes asf.


	16. xx

Edited.

Louis's POV.

When we got out, I quickly put on some clothes. I hadn't spoken to my besfriend Lizzie in a long time and I was really beginning to miss her.

They always say rich people only have rich friends when they're a spouse of a King or Queen but am not one of those people.

After I was done I picked up my phone, dialing her number. Harry and I had just finished our breakfast.

On the second ring she picked up, and I grinned when her cheerful voice rang through the phone.

"Hello Louis!" she screamed through the phone and I giggled, taking my small Chanel handbag off the bed.

"Hello, sweets!" I responded, combing my fingers through my freshly cut hair. "How have ya been?" she asked me and I smiled, biting my lip.

I sat back on the bed. "Well Prince Harry and I are finally dating," I spoke, eyes brightening at my own words.

"OMG like the Prince Harry?" she questioned and I nodded forgetting that she can't see me.

"Yes, Prince Harry." I laughed, looking back when I heard the door open signalling me that Harry was there.

"Look, sweets, I'll speak to you later, okay? I got to go," I said into the phone, smiling when she told me to send her all the details.

"Baby, we need to go," Harry said, standing next to the door, freshly dressed. I nodded, licking my lips, approaching him.

I giggled when his lips connected with my neck, moaning when he began sucking and biting the delicate flesh.

"Mmm, Hazzie we have to go," I told him, patting his shoulder so he could let go. He sighed, giving my skin one last kiss before pulling me out of the room.

When I fell back against the escalator's soft, custom made seats, I yawned, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

Harry chuckled, pulling me into him. "Are you okay love?" he asked, and I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"M'tired, that's all," I said, leaning into his chest, purring when he began petting my hair, his other hand massaging my ass.

-*-

When we arrived at my palace I was fully awake, holding onto Harry's hands as we walked up to the huge double doors.

They were opened for us as we proceeded to go to the kitchen, where my mother's voice rang through the house.

"Baby!" my mom squealed, walking over to me quickly. I smiled kissing her on her cheeks, followed by Harry.

Harry and I both followed my mom over to the huge counter with chairs surrounding it.

"So how have you guys been? " she asks as she puts another tray in the stove. I blush as Harry responds, sending me a cheeky wink.

"We've been great... really great."

My mom cleared her throat, turning to us. "Louis, when have you and Harry slept together last?"

My eyes bulged out of my head. Oh my God. "Mommy," I whined, blocking my face that was blooming a light pink.

"Maybe or maybe not today," Harry spoke, and I hit him, whispering to him that he was not going to get sex for a week. 

Update guys. Thank you for so much support! X


	17. xxx

Edited.

Update thanks for the lovely feedback ♥

Louis's POV.

We were now in my mother's office where we were awaiting our tasks.

"Harry," I giggled, pushing him lightly as his fingers dug into my sides. He chuckled, kissing me on the lips.

I blushed, looking away when the door opened.

"Hello boys," my mother's voice rang through the room and we looked in her direction.

"So I have your first task," she says and I nodded. "You guys will need to dress in disguise to go grocery shopping," my mom said and my eyes widened when she pulled out our boyish clothes.

"Mom," I groaned, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Louis, you have to wear the clothes," she insists, and I roll my eyes.

After dressing into our new clothes we are handed the list.

"Harry, you will be the one driving," my dad says and I place a hand on my hip sassily.

"Why can't I drive?" I asked, pouting when Harry pulled on my cheeks. My mom sighed.

"Baby, because you're a Princess, okay?" But in all honesty, I knew it was because I'm a bad driver. I failed my first two driving test before I was able to drive. I mean who would trust me?

Soon we departed from my parents. The ride to town was filled with lots of laughter and teasing. 

We finally made our first stop at a small grocery store that was called "Maggie's". It looked cosy and welcoming.

"Come on, Lou," Harry whispers, slapping my ass, and I squeaked, feeling my lace panties dig into my ass crack.

-'-

We began arguing when we had to buy the items.

"Harry, it's Mayonnaise," I corrected him.

"Mayo, mayonnaise, same thing," he rolled his eyes and I sighed, biting my lip to stay quiet.

"You know you took the wrong flavor of yoghurt right?" I asked him, and he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

He looked back at me. "She wants strawberry and this says... raspberry. Oh," he finished and I nodded.

By the end of our first task I was a bit frustrated but happy because no one had noticed us yet.

I stepped out, carrying a bag in my hand. It looked pretty outside and I wished I could be whisked away to Miami or Dubai.

Harry sighed tiredly as we both sat in the car, pulling onto the highway. "Finally," I said dramatically, pulling my lace panties from my ass crack.

Harry made a face of disgust but I flipped him off. Besides, who likes feeling their panties stuck up their ass crack?

"Your dick has been up there so..." I sassed, smirking when I saw his reaction. 

Update. It's a bit boring but blah ♥

Sassy Louis or nah?


	18. xxxx

Louis' POV.

From then on there were more tasks being laid down on us by our parents. We did understand that they wanted what was right for us but this was really beginning to put a strain on Harry's and I's relationhip.

Talk about strain. I've been extremely nauseous lately and it's beginning to worry me. Harry barely looks at me anymore because we're always at work or we're being tested.

It's one thing to having protective parents but sometimes they make me feel like I am suffocating. Why can't I just love Harry?

Why does all of our actions have to be questioned so much? Nobody's perfect and I know that my parents will never find the "Perfect" Prince for me.

I don't want a perfect prince. I want a normal guy who swears and gets mad. I don't want a guy who apologizes to me even when I'm wrong.

"Louis are you coming down? " my mother shouted from downstairs, and I gulped, wiping my lips, flushing the toilet after me

"I'm coming" I shouted standing up steadily.

I didn't want to believe that I knew what was wrong with me. I struggled to make my way down the stairs, even if I knew something bad was going to happen.

There was this sick feeling in my stomach and I knew it wasn't only from my usual morning visits to the bathroom or my weird cravings.

No. It was more intense.

 

Guys this story is coming to an end soon maybe 3 more chapters left so ✌ yeah


	19. x0

Edited.

Harry's POV.

From then on everything began going down hill. Louis and I began fighting more often over silly things and his parents saw, especially his mom who always looked out for him.

Louis rolled his eyes at me as we sat at the dinner table.

"So how have you guys been?" my dad asked and I smiled tightly.

"We've been... alright," I responded Stabbing my fork into the food before me.

"What about you Louis?" he asked, and I seized all of my movements, making eye contact with him until he looked away.

"It's been good I guess," he spoke, moving his food around on his plate carelessly. His father looked at us both worriedly but said nothing more and I was thankful for that.

His mother cleared her throat, neatly wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Well, it seems like neither of you are happy. We gave you time to be together and you guys aren't happy," she spoke casually.

My eyes widened, knowing what was going to come next.

"Mom, are you really going to do this? " Louis asked, his eyes frantically looking from me to her.

She nodded sympathetically at him and my eyes widened. No fucking way were they going to take Louis away from me.

She nodded and held up her hand when I tried opening my mouth to protest. And it was final. Louis was going to be ripped from my grasp as quick as he came.

It is a rule in the kingdom. If the parents of the princess think the prince that their princess is being married off to isn't fit enough to be with their princess...

Then the princess will be married off to another prince and it is final.

I looked up at Louis who looked at me, tears threatening to spill, lips trembling. He brought tears to my own eyes. He was going to be married off to a new Prince. Louis wasn't going to be mine anymore.

And I wasn't going to be his.

If Louis were to be married off to a prince which prince would you want into be and why? ✌


	20. xo

Harry's POV.

I sat around helplessly, because what more could I do? I felt disgusted at my own self for not being able to prevent all of this from happening.

I loved Louis from the first day I was introduced to the princess. The way the light crimson colour would blanket over his cream colored cheeks.

The way he would wear bows and short fucking dresses that were made of lace. Pink lace panties that were sometimes a few sizes to small.

And I'd casually smack his nice, round ass, feeling every curve and memorising every inch of his body.

Lips touching every area until it's driven into sensitivity. And he would shout my name when I decide to wrap my plump lips around his member.

Slowly flicking my tongue over his tip sensually, sucking up the pre-cum that would arise to the surface.

His tiny hands would grasp strands of my hair, pushing my head down further to accommodate all of him.

He would whimper every time he hit the back of my throat, desperately seeking some type of release.

But I would pull back all too quickly, my fingers reaching out for a tube of lube on the bed side table.

Painting my fingers with the greasy substance as I slowly inserted it into him.

And my, I'd be lying if I said that seeing the way my fingers disappeared into him was not one of the most beautiful sights ever.

He would buck down into my three fingers, fucking himself onto me. It was truly a sight. The way he eagerly climbed onto my body, legs on either side of my waist as he slowly sat down on my member.

Moving his hips in circles, hands pressing into my abdomen. His head would fall into my neck, biting down on the delicate skin.

He would whine about how he couldn't go on because the pleasure was to intense and I would kiss every inch of his chest.

Sucking hickeys onto his spotless skin as he seized all movement above me. Then I would proceed to take matters into my own hand.

Flipping us around so that I could slam into him relentlessly. Screams would slip past his lips and blood would trickle down my back at how hard he was scratching me.

If that's not love then I don't know what is.

I stared into the distance, with my now raging hard on. It's been 5 days since I've seen his face or even grasped his small hands in my large ones and I already feel like I am dying. 

 

 

 

Hello guys fourth update for the day that's because my exams begin this week and I want to finish this story before summer.

Please comment and vote. Thanks for all the support, see how I slipped in that smut i am smooth asf. ❤❤✌


	21. xt

Update! Many of you haven't gotten the plot but you will get it soon.

Edited.

Louis's POV.

I bit my lip as my mom used the kitchen. I was honesty stressed out and it was all really getting to me.

"You okay baby?" she asks me as I ate ice from a glass at the counter. I nodded, not looking in her direction.

Everything that had happened was because of my parents. The breakup, the fights, literally everything.

"Look, Louis, Harry just wasn't the right one for you," she responds, cleaning the counter and I swallowed my last bit of ice.

"I get that you're my mum, but you can't tell me who to love, mom," I spoke, sniffling. Damn, I was about to cry. Damn those hormones.

"I know I can't tell you who to the love, but I can see what's right and what's not right, hunny, is Harry..."

I glared at her, rubbing my fingers over my tummy.

Over the past few days my mom has been trying to help me get over Harry. She has even made a few princes come to dinner. 

To get to know their "newly single princess."

There were, by far, too many princes invited to this castle to count.

But out of all of them, Prince George got on my nerves the most. He was extremely touchy and just seeing him made my skin crawl.

I had barely registered that I have began to cry if it wasn't for my mom who brought her fingers up to my face to wipe at my tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby, so sorry. But am just trying to do what's best and if that means marrying you off to another then so be it."

I wiped at my face with my newly found courage.

"Well guess what? I am pregnant and Harry is the father."


	22. xxxo

Update guys i was feeling this song so i just kinda added it as a video but honestly it's a sad chapter. Lol i tried some of Wattpad's new edits so yeah XD

Edited.

Louis's POV.

My mum gawked at me, the table cloth slipping past her newly painted finger nails.

"Louis... Louis." She shook her head, crying like she couldn't believe her one and only child had done this and for once I felt disappointed. I had just gotten myself impregnated by a Prince I just met 3 months ago.

I wasn't surprised that she showed nothing but distress and shame for me as I broke the news. My hand slipped to my hair in concentration but I wouldn't say I regretted making love to Harry those countless amount of times. The time when we'd slip into the back of the castle when our parents were too engrossed in a meeting to focus on where we were.

The times Harry would pay his driver to leave us in the car for a few seconds just so we could have some... private time of our own. My parents' room. Lets not even talk about the long dinner table that we use for Royal dinners.

"Louis how could you do this?" She was barely breathing as she sat, eyes clouded with confusion and sadness. I had never seen my mother in this state, so I had no idea as what to do. I sat her down with trembling hands, getting up to get her a glass of water.

I had never been one to take emotions lightly and as she began crumbling before me I began to fall apart before her eyes. Suddenly, she got up hastily, angry eyes darting from my face to my flat tummy.

She pointed her finger with each word. "You're getting rid of that thing and you're definitely marrying a different Prince, mister. No excuses."

Tears spilled to the surface at her words. Never in a million years would I have pictured myself pregnant and being forced to abort it. But it was happening now and there was no way I could change that.

 

 

-kisses xoxo- Adriana


	23. xox

Just decided that this will be the last chapter of this book. Surprise. Read on.  
❤

Edited.

Harry's POV.

3 months later

I sat in the vehicle. I was heading to an event to meet up with my soon to be Princess. My hands clenched and unclenched before me. I hadn't seen Louis in three months and I had no idea if he was going to be at the royal ball.

There was a ball at the Royal castle of events. This castle dealt with important royal events. Since Louis and I were the ones departing from each-other Louis and I both had to be there.

Seeing him would just kill me more. Days after Louis was harshly taken from my grasp I had began blaming myself for everything.

If I hadn't started fights with him over silly things he would've been here with me. His small, short, skinny fingers lightly wrapped around my large, calloused ones.

Louis was innocent and he still is. He was so pure when he was dropped into my arms, we were so happy, lips on lips, fingers on hips.

And I yearned to feel him in my presents again just one last time. To tell him how much I love him, to show him how much I care.

It took me three months for someone to finally pull me out of the comfort zone of my bed. Just a few months ago I was sat in a tub of water.

The green leafy substance wrapped up like a cigarette but it wasn't. It was weed. Hell, it was my first time trying it but I didn't care.

I just wanted to feel numb, I didn't want to feel anymore. My parents tried setting me up with women secretly.

Yes they were beautiful but they were not Louis and none of them couldn't satisfy me like he does.

During the second week of the second month a statement was released from the Tomlinson castle about how their princess was doing.

The statement was to published to be from Louis himself. They said that Louis wishes me the best and that he's happy he's moved on. He'll be meeting everyone at the ball with his new Prince.

These words broke me down all over again and I tried making them sneak in some more weed for me but my parents found out.

They found out that they could never trust women with me again because the women they thought would lur me out of my depressed state with their beauty were the ones bringing me the drugs that had me interrupting their meetings with my loud laughter.

They didn't figure it out until my once clear green eyes had become red and clouded and my actions became unusual. From there they demanded that I take a drug test.

I was still new to the weed thing and I didn't know weed could stay up-to two to three fucking weeks in your blood stream and bam! Like that I was caught.

Now here I was, in front of the castle. Women dressed in elegant clothing, the material of their dresses flowing after them. No doubt it probably costed them a few thousands.

Men dressed in sharp expensive suits. I was dressed in a striped suit. My hair had grown out over the months. I was to sad to get a haircut and so I just sulked around the house.

"Harry buddy, how have you been man?" someone wraps their arms around me, leading me up the stairs and I look at them, realizing it was Prince George.

I smiled tightly as we enter the place completely. My hands lightly unwrap his arms that were around me from my body.

"Hey," I spoke casually, swaying, looking around to see if I found anything interesting. I found nothing. Where was Louis?

"Where's the princess?" he anxiously asks, smiling widely at me. He was beginning to make me uncomfortable as fuck.

I sighed, unphased. "Haven't seen her." He smiled, nodding before I spoke up again. "What about you?"

As soon as I ask that question, Louis emerges from the bathroom in a long, skin fitting dress.

My eyes widened when I looked down at his now rounded and protruding stomach. He was fucking pregnant and I felt like I was going to lose it, but I honestly felt betrayed.

George smirked from the corner of my eyes "There's my princess."

 

 

The End


	24. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find the sequel @ - https://www.wattpad.com/user/Honeygrande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the sequel @ - https://www.wattpad.com/user/Honeygrande

The sequel will be posted in a few months but you can find it on Wattpad

https://www.wattpad.com/user/Honeygrande

**Author's Note:**

> Much love, x


End file.
